A network function virtualization (NFV) technology is initiated by 13 major telecommunications operators in the world, and participated in by many equipment vendors and information technology (IT) manufacturers. By using the NFV technology, software and hardware separation may be implemented for various network devices such as a server, a router, a storage device, and a switch. By using the NFV technology, the foregoing devices may be deployed in a data center, a network node, or a user home.
In short, the NFV technology mainly integrates hardware resources of various computers that have a data processing capability and that are on a network, so that these computers can implement a function of a device (for example, a server, a router, a storage device, or a switch) in a communications network. In the NFV technology, a function borne by a physical device after the physical device is virtualized may be referred to as a virtualized network function (VNF). One or more VNFs may be combined into a network service (NS) in a particular manner.
In an actual NFV system, a device that manages the virtualized network function may be referred to as a network function virtualization orchestrator (NFVO).
It is found that in the existing NFV technology, one NFVO can deploy an NS only in a management domain of the NFVO. When an NFVO needs to deploy the NS in a management domain of another NFVO, no corresponding method may be used.